


Drunk

by Tim Drake Best Robin (Misstring)



Series: Tim Drake Shorts [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstring/pseuds/Tim%20Drake%20Best%20Robin
Summary: Bars, Exes, and more. One comment to a supposed stranger turning into a reunion with an old friend.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Reader
Series: Tim Drake Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485383
Kudos: 6





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Gender: Never specified but was dating a female
> 
> Warnings: Angry outburst and drunkenness

“My ex? Yeah, I’d still hit that. Except this time it would be with a car or baseball bat,” I heard myself say. I know it's too harsh, but what am I to _do_ ; not only was I a bit tipsy, what she did to me was scarring. I will never be the same person again.

He laughs as though I didn't talk about murdering my ex in front of him. I take another gulp from the cup only fueling my own anger in the process.

"I mean, she used me to pay her bills while she was cheating on me. I barely was able to keep up with my own payments. I am now stuck in almost seven grand debt and I am only drinking myself deeper," I lift my cup to drink more alcohol to find an empty cup. I raise my arm to pour myself another cup but he stops me. I look into his eyes. Eyes that were so blue that they screamed foreigner in this country, not that that word didn't describe me, except his eyes were of a deep blue, pulling you in, all the while his handsome face empowered this longing, draw towards him. "Fuck off, man. Don't stop me from drinking," I shake his arm off and reach for the bottle again.

He stops me again, only this time with more force, "Look, it's not good to drink away anger, in fact, let's stop now and let's take a walk,"

"Who are you to tell me what to do? My therapist? Let me continue drinking," I tried shaking his hand off my arm but his grip kept it next to the table. "If it wasn't for your pretty face and the fact that I am developing a crush on you, I would have already decked you, so stop now before you cause me to snap,"

He pulls me up from my seat and I punch his face. He must've been made of steel or something because he wasn't even fazed by it. He pays for my drinks and pulls me towards a vehicle. "You really need some time to just talk,"

"Are you kidnapping me?" I incredulously ask him, but not resisting against him pulling me towards the car. It was a sleek black Lexus, not something you see in common around here, pulling eyes our direction as I ramble on about kidnapping and how it's illegal. He gets me in the car and puts the seat belt on me.

He sits in the driver seat and asks, "Where are you staying at? I'll take you there,"

"The Hangnam Hotel, but this is illegal and you can be fined for this," I repeat myself.

"I would rather you safe than passed out on the streets because you didn't know when to stop yourself. Plus I am also staying there," The car smoothly starts and sails down the streets.

Before I could regain a bit more of my common sense, we were already at the hotel. I get out before he does and meet the ground in a place in between life, death, and sleep and woke up to a minor concussion and headache the next day.

Light filtered in through the window and I woke up to an aching head and body, from who knows what I did last night. I got up from the bed and found that I wasn't clothed. I assumed the worst but seeing my clothes in the bathtub, with the smell of vomit all over them, it was obvious what I did.

"Oh, you're awake," someone says from behind me I turn to find him handing me a pill and a cup of coffee, "Aspirin and caffeine, should clear up that hangover of yours,"

I swallow the pill dry and I gulp down the not scalding but moderately warm coffee down. I hand him back the cup and he leaves to allow me some time to take a shower. When I got out, I find that whoever he was, he is thoughtful and placed some clean clothes on top of the towels. I get out dressed and cleaned.

"You need to go get your head checked up. You hit it on the floor quite hard," he stands in front of me.

For the first time since yesterday, his voice felt familiar. I look to see him in sweat pants and a sweater. His familiar face, finally clear in my head, matching up with--

"Tim!" I jump into his arms forgetting the reason we even separated.

“Kon told me about how you were holding up,”

“And you traveled to the other side of the globe because of it?”

“I just wanted to apologize, I was getting mixed signals from you and when--” he abruptly cuts off.

“No, it was all my fault. I knew I was sending mixed signals but I never cleared them up, I know how it would’ve become a confusing, convoluted mess. I made a mistake and there is no need for you to apologize,”

He buries his face into my hair, “Do you know how much I’ve missed you?”

I tighten my arms around him, “I’m sorry, I’ve missed you too much. The months of not talking because of a stupid argument wasn’t worth it. I don’t want to ever leave you again,”

\----------Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on May 15, 2019


End file.
